Ed-traterrestial
Story At morning it was hearing music from the trailer of team Mclintyre it was sarah and jimmy who were dancing and singing all the soundtracks of the highschool musical movie and weaken the other kids " man this two are given me a headache with their stupid songs " kevin said and they were going to breakfast and when they finished breakfast they hear something " whats with that sound that its disturbing rolf " rolf said and they see from the window " hey thats a meteor " eddy said and the meteor fall in the ground and the kids go and see the meteor and grim appeared " hello children so you see that meteor is the presentation of the next challenge " grim said " follow me at the 9x6 studio " grim said and the kids follow him " the first challenge that there are two ships which the teams will fly but its fake with the ships and fly with them to planet mars the first ship who gets there wins the first challenge now begin " grim said and they begin , at team Antonnucci they were flying quitly till some meteorites were hitting them " i think we have a problem here " eddy said and they were firing and destroying the meteorites and they were continuing flying , at team Mclintyre they were heat too by meteorites " oh dude were toast " nazz said and they fight and destroyed the meteorites and continued flying . at the end the team Antonnucci were first at planet mars " we did it we get to mars " double d said " piece of cake was " eddy said and the team Mclintyre got too but they were too late then grim appeared " team Antonnucci win the first part of the challenge now for the next part of the challenge . They were at mars all of them and grim appeared " the last challenge is to defeat the alien army and there are three leaders who are the Scammers : lee , marie and may the contenstent who defeats the alien leaders and the army wins let the challenge begins and the aliens attack " i never though im on a real war with aliens dude " kevin said and the team Antonucci begin to beat all the alien army and some of team Mclintyre and there was just the kanker sisters left " its time for smochies boyfriends " marie said " i wouldnt smoch one of you kankers never " eddy said " come to me eddy my future husband " lee said " you too ed " may said " come to me double d you cutie " marie said " its time to attack buddy get you possitions my beloved teammeats " johnny said and like that team Antonnucci begin their attack on the kankers johnny and plank tried to distrackt but failed and they were knock out , eddy tried to take out lee but failed like ed to who was trying to beat may " come on boyfriends dont be shy " may said and then double d jumped and knock out the kankers and grim appeared " we have a winner and thats double d he gets 10 points and and the others from team Antonnucci get 9 points while team Mclintyre get 5 points and double d your reward is ticket to see the movie 2012 " grim said and then double go to the limosine to go to the cinema . Points ed:9 edd:10 eddy:9 rolf:5 kevin:5 nazz:5 sarah:5 jimmy:5 johnny 2x4:9 plank:9